Bethany Esda
Bethany Esda is a character within the Callous Row RP played by Lyra121. Created as a homunculus by Hodd Toward to be the perfect servant for his shop, Toward’s Recycle Shop, she spends her day finding garbage to repair and re-purpose it for resale. Being a man-made human designed to be the store’s servant, she relies on being told what to do in order to survive. With the disappearance of Hodd Toward, Beth has been running the shop on her own, and depending on a mouse who lives under her hat to remind her to eat and sleep. History Within the first day of the quarantine being lifted from Callous Row, Samuel, another seller of trash within Callous Row, took claim over Toward's Recycle Shop with the lie that he was a friend of Hodd Towards. He claimed that Hodd told him "If I vanish for 29 days, you can take over the shop with the help of Bethany". Bethany believed the lie and welcomed Samuel into the shop. Samuel took it upon himself to supply Bethany with "consumptions" to keep her alive. He however does seem determined to only accept free things for her. Bethany was also very quickly made into Becky's "best friend" being literally the only person who can't turn down her demands. Many of the other residents don't approve of Bethany hanging out with Becky and are part of the dubbed "Protect Beth Squad" however only recently was Beth ordered to do the opposite of what Becky orders and to not speak to Becky anymore. R.G.-2 and Beth have also grown closer together, both being "Built Mistakes." However when R.G.-2 got shot and needed repairs, he turned to Jack for a quick body instead of letting Beth fix his old one, leaving her feeling betrayed by her best friend while being isolated from her other "best friend." Mayor Coach learned of Beth's critical flaw and counter-ordered the anti-Becky order, and has been casually ordering Beth whenever they cross paths. Coach has not made any attempt to hide this behavior, even ordering Beth to do jumping jacks in front of newcomers. After her first few days at Callous Row, Beth has been watching an excessive amount of TV and movies, learning from them. The most prominent lesson she has learned was about "vibing" and Beth has made it a personal mission to try to vibe with many of the people in Callous Row on the bridge in the underground, feeling that it is important for them to casually connect in the way the movies had shown. Beth has begun showing signs that she is starting to judge the orders she is receiving, even claiming she does not want to do particular orders while already in the process of doing them. This likely was a development after accidentally killing Samuel due to an order from Grease Palms, along with the movies she has been watching. Beth has gone as far as telling people to give her specific orders in order to avoid following others. Edges Bethany is a homunculus created by Hodd Toward, making her quite not human. This comes with some Edges. * Human diseases do not affect Beth the same way it would a human. Along with that, Bethany is immune to addiction, as she cannot comprehend desires and needs for herself. * Beth's fingers are used to working without tools, and as such even on the field she is able to dismantle even higher grade mechanical objects if given the time. She has a lot of weight for such a small body and seems to have more strength than the average person. * Beth has an out-of-box mindset when it comes to solving problems, tending to use strange objects in her recycling work, claiming that "it just works." These "Trash Treasures" are surprisingly hardy and reliable despite looking like they are being held together with rust and duct tape. Flaws Bethany has displayed flaws in her time in Callous row. * Ella Enchanted Sindrome - Her most prominent flaw appears to be the inability to say no to direct orders, other than the ones that are to directly harm herself. If ordered to do something, Bethany starts attempting to do the order unless directed otherwise. New orders override old commands unless old commands are modifications to future orders, however, complex orders confuse her, and she can forget specifics of orders if it has been too long. * Muscle Memory - Bethany seems to have the inability to describe how she actually manages to make things. She was able to make health potions for Callous Row on multiple occasions, however, when asked how to make them, she was only able to say "Mix some pink stuff with blue stuff and some other stuff" and only confused askers. * Magic Catalyst - Scans from Dr. Universe have indicated that Beth has a large amount of magic within her, however, Beth cannot seem to use it. It is likely magic used against Beth would be more effective. Trivia *To brew her health potions she uses a base of strong alcohol mushroom brew, supplied to her from Conk. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/lyra121 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/lyraa121 Episode Archive Uncut Episode Playlist *Episode 1: SUPERCUT *Episode 2: SUPERCUT *Episode 3-4: SUPERCUT *Episode 5-7: SUPERCUT *Episode 8: SUPERCUT *Episode 9: SUPERCUT *Episode 10: SUPERCUT *Episode 11: SUPERCUT Clips *Becky teaches Bethany some of her "craft" *RG-2 getting his REAL new body *Detective Beth Trivia *Bethany Esda was originally based off of a D&D NPC Lyra made for her game to sell magical items at a fantasy kiosk. She tended to refer to her wares as full of glitches and bugs but her customers were still loyal. * Hodd Toward has been "missing" for over a month lore-wise, however occasionally pops into twitch chat logs that look over Bethany. * Skeeve, the mouse that lives in Bethany's hat, is named after Skeevers. * She and Becky sometimes refer to themselves as "trash people" living on the streets of the unforgiving Callous Row. *Bethany refers to herself and R.G.-2 as "built mistakes" in reference to his comment towards Becky, "I'm looking at a similar joke, only that I'm a built mistake, you are a born mistake." *Bethany currently holds the highest PC kill count within Callous row, having killed Samuel by accident. Gallery Screenshot gallery Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 11 Bethany Esda (Lyra).jpg|Bethany Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 24 Samuel 7 (Hopelessbay) and Bethany Esda (Lyra).jpg|Samuel “7” and Bethany Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 27 Dagu (Gambit) and Bethany Esda (Lyra).jpg|Dagu and Bethany Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 12 Becky and Bethany.jpg|Becky and Beth Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 14 Bethany and Becky.jpg Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 17 Bethany and Becky at the Noodle shop.jpg|Rook orders and pays for her and Beckys dinner at the Noodle shop Artwork gallery Lyra121LowResolutionTM.png|Artwork of Bethany Esda and R.G.-2 of Callous Row RP commissioned by Lyra121 and drawn by Lilytharts on Twitter Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction